Analogue
Analogue is a very powerful female Loranche esper, who has come under the protection of Jubei Umewanji and the Out-Timers. Her personal mental state is very fragile and broken due to the horrors she was subjected to during her few years on the planet. Her last name is unknown because it was stricken from official records and she herself hasn't recovered enough to recite it. Eventually, the officials presiding over Analogue City attempt to fix the problem caused by her release, and in this way fashion a flash clone of her named Digitalice, whom is not rescued and as a result transforms into a much more spiteful and violent girl. Appearance Analogue is a meek, 12-year-old Loranche. She is small and scrawny for her age, as the officials who ruled over her did not give her enough nutrition to grow properly, as that was not even close to their main concern. She has short, bright pink hair with splayed bangs, and eyes of the same hue. Her skin has become pale from constant fright and fear as well as lack of sunlight, and she has dark circles under her eyes from the years worth of nightmares now under her proverbial belt. Analogue has been forced to wear the exact same nightgown she was wearing the night her family sold her years ago. It still fits, though barely and primarily because of her lack of nutrition, and is quite obviously dingy to the outside observer from the years of being worn. Although she has finally been rescued, she has been so traumatized during her time as the power source that she will not allow anybody, including her saviors, the Out-Timers, close enough to her to allow a change of clothes. Personality [[image:Analogue Small Image.png|frame|left|Character select image from Battle Royale.]] Analogue was initially a very loving young girl. Possessing a naturally bright and cheery personality, she was like a magnet. However, she preferred to spend her time around her parents, both of whom she adored. However, when they sold her to the local government all of that changed forever. Placed into a machine that would purposefully keep her asleep, all the while inducing vivid nightmares quickly drained away her cheerfulness, and combined with the abuse she suffered at the hands of her handlers when allowed to be awake, she gradually withdrew into herself completely. Even now, after being freed by a group of outsiders she has extreme difficulty letting anyone close to her, either physically or emotionally. The years in the device have left her permanently scarred and heavily traumatized, leaving her to stagger about in a trance, almost as if experiencing some form of shellshock. It is ill-advised to try and touch her anyway as she will panic and thereby unconsciously exude powerful psychic emanations that could easily kill an individual. Her personality really did not come around again until she learned about her flash clone, Digitalice. Knowing what she had gone through forced her to try and act, but she soon found out her "sister" was already way beyond saving. With that knowledge, she reluctantly is attempting to put an end to her clone one way or another, even though her still-traumatic state allows her to do very little. Abilities Analogue's abilities are simple but uncontrollable (by her). Her powers are compared to a stable Shrumite ability, causing psychic emanations that can crack foundations and even collapse structures or power devices effortlessly, however the strength of her psychic burst is directly relevant to the level of fright or trauma she experiences, and therefore it is generally considered useless except by those who had her hooked up to the Nightmare Device. In that situation she was able to power a vast metropolis known as Analogue City, which was the only settlement of its kind on Diakatan, a world better known for its magical prowess and fantastical cities. Without purposefully or forcefully donning the Nightmare Helmet once more, her powers are not able to be purposefully manifested and are thereby overlooked by many. She has on a few occasions that required it however, donned the helmet to do battle when absolutely necessary. Relationships Growing up, Analogue was inseparable from her parents. Her bright and cheery personality could have won her many friends, yet she enjoyed hanging out with her parents so much that she was not known to play with other children. This wonderful life she was leading was all at once shattered however when her parents were offered wealth in exchange for their child. As it turned out, the psychic emanations she produced when she had nightmares frightened her parents and their greed got the better of them when they were offered such a large sum of funds. They decided that they would be safer this way and they could always produce another child. With that, her parents sold her to the local government and she never saw nor heard from them again. Since she did not play with other children, this completely severed her ties to her former life. While hooked up to the Nightmare Device below the city that would become christened Analogue City in her "honor", she was often degraded and abused by her caretaker-guards, who treated her as less than Diakatanian dirt. Not one of them treated her well (as any person who may have been deemed a possible threat to the government's keeping her was never allowed to keep such a rank). Upon her disconnection from the Nightmare Device and her escape from the Epicenter, she has no more contact with any of these dark agents, although new ones are currently seeking her out to return her to the device against her nearly non-existent will. It was the Out-Timers, a group of humans from Earth accidentally warped into the lands of Diakatan, who would come to her rescue. These individuals were Jubei Umewanji, a serious samurai from Ancient Japan; Shichirin, a ditzy cheerleader from Modern America; and Teppo Kalashnikov, a gun-obsessed former Soviet. With their aiding in her escape, she now tags along with them simply out of no idea what else to do more so than any sort of real loyalty, and she finds herself extremely fearful of these individuals and their other allies as well. They are the closest thing she has to allies or friends, although she has been abused for so long and so horrendously that she is too afraid to let them get very close to her. In the riots and other chaos that ensued upon her escape from Analogue City, the government was in dire straits to save the city from collapsing in on itself. They soon found that they had enough DNA samples of Analogue from her sitting attached to the Nightmare Device for years that they were capable of producing a Flash Clone of her. This Flash Clone's power grew with her quick aging, and she quickly became more powerful than Analogue could possibly hope to be at the young age of 12. This clone would come to be known as Digitalice to distinguish her from her "sister". Digitalice however was not saved and has grown cold and bitter from the abuse she has suffered. She blames Analogue for her having to live such a wretched existence and seeks to either end her life or bring her back to the city. Analogue is forced to defend herself from her clone and the two of them are therefore considered arch-nemeses. Background History Born to parents (as one would suspect another to be born to) in a small city on the planet Diakatan, Analogue began displaying powerful psychic behavior at an early age. As she got older in her prepubescent years the psychic powers she displayed began to manifest themselves violently whenever she was scared or stressed, and was known to cause accidental physical harm to organisms and occasionally physical damage to inanimate objects. Soon enough, the local government took notice of her and kept tabs on her family's coming-and-goings for some months before finally approaching her parents. They offered her parents significant amounts of local currency to buy their daughter from them, to use her to power the city with her psychic energies and bring about a new age for the location. To sweeten the deal, the government offered to rename the city in her honor — Analogue City. Her parents greedily accepted and Analogue was spirited away from the only home she ever knew without so much as a goodbye or from her formerly very beloved parents. After some mostly-intrusive tests were performed on her, she was brought to a room deep below the city streets that was built especially for her and hooked into a machine; this machine was known as the Nightmare Device, and would cause terrifying hallucinations in Analogue's mind, aided by a set of goggles to physically show the nightmares as "real" should she awaken and open her eyes. She is kept in a perpetual state of terror, powering the city enough to allow it to reach a near future stage of development in stark contrast to the planet's typically medieval-era technology, becoming the richest city on the planet and the only one of its kind. Eventually, a group of heroes referring to themselves as the Out-Timers came to hear rumors about how the city was powered and upon investigating found the poor girl. After some effort they successfully freed her, although she will never be the same innocent, happy little girl she once was. She now acts like an abuse victim. She is now 12-years-old, with her pink hair tied into angel wings and wearing a thin white nightgown, the same clothes she was wearing when she was taken from her parents at the age of 9. Though they are not necessarily super dirty, they appear slightly dingy due to the years of cold sweats and the lack of bathing. While the Out-timers attempted to convince her to change outfits, they couldn't get her to respond to new clothes nor could they get close enough to her to change her outfit for her. With her disappearance as its power source, Analogue City has fallen into disrepair as its citizens have turned to panicked riots and other violence. It is quickly crumbling under the repercussions of over-indulgence (though the citizenry did not know where their power was derived from save a few scarce rumors, they had become far too reliant upon it in the three years since its inception). Self-powered magitech is being built and brought in to try to soften the blow though it is rolling in too slowly to likely ultimately save the city in its current state. Trivia *Unlike many of Somarinoa's characters who experience either an altered storyline or a continuing story across Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, Long Story, and Amalgam Online, Analogue's story remains the same in every iteration and has not experienced progress beyond the eventual expansion into the Digitalice story. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legends of Diakatan Category:Characters Category:Loranches Category:Females Category:Diakatan Inhabitants Category:Original Characters Category:Illustrated Characters